The use of business cards is widespread in virtually all industries and professions, and the problem of efficiently organizing business cards can be appreciated by most people. Various solutions have been presented for solving this problem. These solutions include manual schemes in which business cards are organized in a binder, a notebook or some similar apparatus. Prior art solutions also include computer-based systems wherein information on a business card is scanned into a computer and stored in a database in the computer. While these solutions offer some help in relieving the organization problem associated with business cards, it is desirable to provide a more efficient, easy to use system of organizing business cards.
A second problem associated with the use of business cards is that the information contained on business cards can not typically be updated once a card has been distributed. In today's fast-paced business world, it is not uncommon for the information on a person's business card to change frequently. It is desirable to provide a system for organizing business cards that allows information contained on the business cards to be periodically updated.